


Día 6: Feria

by KutziShiro



Series: Fantober 2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Escapada, Fantober 2020, Gen, Muchas luces aturden al niño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: Regulus salió deprisa de una misión y cayó en… ¿en dónde rayos cayó?
Series: Fantober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952617
Kudos: 1





	Día 6: Feria

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Feria.
> 
> Fandom: Harry Potter.
> 
> Personajes: Regulus Black.
> 
> Género: No lo sé ¿vida diaria? ¿Escapada?
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna.
> 
> Resumen: Regulus salió deprisa de una misión y cayó en… ¿en dónde rayos cayó?
> 
> Longitud: 704 palabras.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Harry Potter, novelas, películas y otros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bross y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Antecedentes: Este año, eh, corrección, el año pasado me animé a escribir los retos del fantober (uno de tantos derivados del famoso inktober). Mi objetivo es era cubrir todos los promps usando como protagonista a Regulus Black o morir en el intento. Bueno, supongo que soy una muerte viviente, pero quizás logre terminar los prompts que me faltaron antes de octubre de este año. Espero que les guste. Advertencia general: Probablemente haya mucho Sirius desagradable, sorry not sorry.
> 
> Nota: Me divertí particularmente escribiendo este. Lo tenía hecho desde hace meses pero no sé por que tardé tanto en publicarlo.

Entonces.

Aparentemente había caído en un infierno ruidoso, desordenado y lleno de luces de colores cuyo origen no quería empezar a imaginar.

Había estado en medio de un ataque, usando el uniforme reglamentario, claro, cuando se ordenó la retirada se preparó para aparecerse, cosa que normalmente le tomaba una fracción de segundo, pero eso fue suficiente para que un trozo de escombro lo golpeara, no era tan grande ni venía con tanta fuerza como para derribarlo pero sí para que perdiera el enfoque a medio giro.

Apareció en medio de ese lugar ruidoso y lleno de gente, las personas chocaron con él y lo rodearon sin problemas, como si no hubiera aparecido de la nada.

En realidad debería estar agradecido por no haberse escindido pero el golpe a sus sentidos se lo impedía. Si bien había salido de un infierno de gritos y luces para caer a otro infierno de gritos y luces el contraste real era que mientras el primero estaba plagado de terror este estaba plagado de… júbilo.

Las únicas veces que había visto tanta alegría junta era cuando Slytherin ganaba la copa de quidditch o la copa de las casas, y se quedaban cortos comparados con lo que actualmente veía.

Bien, sólo tenía que buscar un rincón donde nadie pudiera verle e irse, no tentaría a la suerte apareciéndose en medio de la multitud. ¿Y exactamente por qué los _muggles_ no parecían extrañados por su atuendo?

Una mirada más a su entorno le dio la respuesta. Ahora que sus ojos pudieron discernir entre la oscuridad y las luces.

Había gente disfrazada por todos lados. Incluso había un sujeto con túnica y sombrero puntiagudo color azul con estrellas. Podría haberlo confundido con Dumbledore si la barba no fuera tan obviamente falsa.

¿Exactamente dónde había caído?

Otra persona chocó contra él y escuchó que alguien le decía que se quitara de en medio. Sabiamente decidió salir del camino y no enfrentar al _muggle_ en un lugar tan abarrotado de _muggles_ , en esta situación Regulus tenía la desventaja.

Una vez que estuvo a salvo a un costado de la corriente humana empezó a mirar con más atención. Sí, debería estar yéndose, pero a veces era demasiado curioso. Por suerte poseía el superpoder de la discreción. Sin embargo ni todo su estoicismo le ayudó a evitar que su boca se abriera involuntariamente cuando vislumbró las enormes estructuras móviles de metal. Apenas podía ver tres o cuatro desde donde estaba pero los gritos distantes eran una buena señal de que había más. Y parecían salidos de pesadillas ¿qué persona en su sano juicio se subiría a esas cosas voluntariamente?

Sin pensarlo conscientemente empezó a caminar, quería ver más de todo eso, a pesar de estar rodeado de _muggles_. Lo único que le pareció familiar fue una enorme estructura que le recordó a los túneles de Gringotts. Se dio cuenta de que entre más horrible parecía el aparato mayor era la fila de personas que, descubrió, querían subir y padecer de tortura voluntariamente. Incluso se acercó lo suficiente a un grupo de chicos que hablaban acerca de lo horrible y lo genial que había sido todo.

Si tenía dudas sobre la locura _muggle_ ahora no le quedaba ninguna.

Perdió la noción del tiempo pero una voz salida de la nada (otra cosa que le podía ser familiar gracias a sus visitas al Ministerio) anunció el último desfile del día y se unió a la gente que se reunía a verlo. Un gran número de personas disfrazadas de magos y brujas (reprimió sus comentarios acerca de la inexactitud) desfilaron haciendo acrobacias y saludando a todos. Esto le generó más dudas que respuestas pero decidió que ya había visto demasiado.

Retrocedió alejándose de la multitud, aprovechando que la gran mayoría de la gente estaba absorta en el espectáculo se deslizó detrás de un puesto de dulces y se apareció directo en su habitación.

Se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama, más agotado que de costumbre y al mismo tiempo procesando todo lo que acababa de ver, y al mismo tiempo no queriendo admitir su impresión ante el ingenio _muggle_.

Levantó su mano y observó el huevo envuelto en aluminio que había tomado.

—¿Chocolate con leche y una sorpresa?

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
